Only Me, All Alone
by Myhello96
Summary: 'Why is this me? Why am I all alone? At least, I feel like I am.' Calvin adopts some bad habits and is constantly being bullied. Can Hobbes realize how bad it is and help him before its too late? "It's going to be a tough one, Isn't it, Old Buddy?" Rated T / M all characters belong to bill watterson! Not me!


~ Only me ~

It was a lovley, breezy June day. Quite a wonderful day. The smell of cut grass and lavender leaked from every corner of the neighborhood. Children played outside while their gentle echoes of laughter circled about. While some kids just prefered to stand by near by tree. A day too good to be spent inside trapped in confining , Calvin was inside. He just couldn't go outside. Not after what happened...what was happening. Calvin layed on his bed streached out, staring at the ceiling and wearing his usual khaki shorts and red stripped shirt. Observing the circular motions of his fan, which was keeping his cool and comfortable in his light blue room. He was disgusted and mad as his thoughts were racing through his head? . 'How come I can't go outside to play?' 'Home come they picked me?' 'What did I ever do to get picked on like this?' 'I was just minding my own buisness!'

Hobbes was lying next to him, sleeping. His tail twitching every minute or so while hitting Calvin in the back of his thigh...He smiled.. This lazy cat had been his very best friend ever since he could remember, or at least since he was 6, so he was told. He really couldn't remember that far back. As long as he could really remember, Hobbes had been there to help him, parent him ,pounce him after school, and most importantly be his best friend. Calvin was now 16. His hair was medium length for a boy. Still spiky as ever, as well as blond. His hight had grown but Hobbes was still taller. He resented that. He wanted to be taller. And that braggie Hobbes still has to shove it in his face! Even though if it is only about an inch or so. Hobbes was about 5' 8' now. So where did that leave him?

"Slam!" He heard his mother come home from work. "Calvin! Are you still in here?" He rolled his eyes. She was always looking to pick a fight these days. Even at the smallest things. Calvin thought she get some kind of kick out of it. Like how emo kids cut them selves or how people who dare devils almost kill themselves for that adrenilene rush that they get when they're doing a dangerous stunt."Yes mom, I'm in my room!" Hobbes stired next to him and then settled down. "What are you doing in here, Calvin? It's such a beautiful day! Go outside!" Calvin flinched at her suggestion. Not just yet could he do that. Not after what happened. It had only been a couple of weeks since the 'incident' and he still had some damage to prove it if anyone said otherwise. "I don't feel so good today mom. Umm, I have a head ache. I think going outside will make it worse. It's hot and the sun's glare will prolly make it worse. Umm hmm." A large pause was made. " Calvin, you've been having these headaches a lot latley maybe we should get it checked out by a doctor just to know your ok." He panicked."NO!... I mean no mom I'm fine i just need some sleep." "Come down here Calvin. Now." Calvin sighed and prepared his body to move.

"Okay Mom, on my way!" He called. "Hold on a sec" He took his pillow and hit Hobbes upside the head playfully. "Common, Mom wants us you lazy bum. Its 2 and your still sleeping?" Hobbes groned and sat up, while in the meantime, shooting Calvin a friendly glare. "Haven't you ever heard of a cat nap, Old Buddy? Let's not keep mother waiting!" He sent Calvin a smile that Calvin returned. Suddenly a yell came from downsatirs "And NO Hobbes! I will never know what you see that old thing." Calvin shrugged and made his way downstairs. "Sorry Cal, and fake a good one for me, okay? He made a wink. Hobbes over the years had not really changed exept for the fact that he loosened up a little. Still looked after Calvin. Still unseen by his parents and every other person except Calvin, Still his adorable tigery self. Calvin had had quite a time in the last few months and he needed Hobbes more than ever. Hobbes listened to the conversation from Calvin's room while breathing in the lavender wind that breezed though the window. He was worried about Calvin. Calvin was acting different. And this, he didn't like.

"Yes mom? I'm here." He made his way down the 2 additional stairs that were at the bottom of the platform. Calvin's Mom walked up to him and felt his head."You don't seem to have a fever, go outside! Now. It'll be good for you. You'll see, Calvin! Calvin felt a bit of panic but tried to think of a way to get out. She chimed in "I'll even let you talk Hobbes! It will be best. You're just being lazy! That made him angry. "MOM! please I know whats going to help! Would you listen to me? Calvin flinched at his words. He was going to get it now. A look of anger crossed her face. "Calvin! What is a matter with you? Who do you think you ARE? Talking to your mother like that!" Calvin blushed. Not beaused he was embarrassed, but because he knew he had just pulled the trigger. The trigger for a lecture that could last a lifetime. 'Oh here it comes!' He braced him self. 'I know that I did say anything that bad...' As she yelled, he thought. 'But now adays it feels like everyone looks for excuses to yell and scream and make me feel like an idiot. I don't even know.' He flipped his golden blonde hair back. to cool his face.

"Go outside Calvin! For just 10 minutes at least! I can't take you right now." Calvin thought. Even though he really wasnt fond of the idea, but it really didn't .seem like he had a choice in the matter. "Okay! Okay! You got your way! I'm going just let me grab Hobbes and I'll be gone! Just how you want me, right?" Before she could say anything he ran up the stairs. He really didn't care what she would say next. He really didn't feel like picking apart lies at the moment. It didn't even matter because she wouldn't have said anything anyway. Sometimes it felt like he was all alone and it was just only him. Even Hobbes couldn't make him happy. He just felt so analyzed and judged Calvin didn't really even know what to do anymore. If it wasn't his parents, it was his school mates or neighborhood kids. It had effected more than he thought. Turns out ignoring the bullying doesn't really do much and apparently telling adults didn't work as well as anticipated, seen as how not one had done anything. He made his way to his room and opened up his door.

Hobbes was staring out the window holding his face. His elbows resting or the window swooshing the scenery "What a deeeelightful day!"He a big grin on his face, but somehow still a lazy look in his eye. "Sorry about that fight, Old Buddy. It's okay. She's just stressed it's not you." He nodded his head. ' She's stressed because of me.' He didn't tell Hobbes all of his thoughts anymore. He didn't let Hobbes in on everything he did anymore either. He had picked up a bad habit that his family would kill him over. Calvin had grabbed his coat and felt the pocket and smiled 'lets put the happy mask on' . "Common Hobbes, were going outside. hehe K ?" Hobbes returned the smiled "Ok, lets be out! Its a wonderful day! Maybe we can lay under the tree?" They chatted as they made their way. Calvin sighed. He missed those days. The days on innocence and happiness. The days where he felt loved the most. When he could lay under a tree with his apeeringly 'stuffed tiger' and everything would be okay. "Well, we can try. There maybe people under it already. Its kind of busy outside." Hobbes sighed "Won't hurt to try! Haha we'll kick them out!" He laughed "Ohh Hobbes, getting a little ahead of yourself there. And I'm not a kid anymore, Fluffball " "What does that have to do with anything?" Calvin half laughed half sighed. " I can't get away with as much any more. Haha. I AM 16 Hobbes. you know that, dont you? Hobbes sighed sadly. "Dont remind me. Your growing up so fast Old Buddy! Before you know it you really will be my 'OLD' Buddy!" He chuckled " Im not THAT old, Fleebag haha!" They both laughed. "Im huunnngryyy. You have any tuna, Cal?" "You really think I had time to grab some when my mom was bitching like that! Yeah right!" Hobbes was angerily annoyed "CALVIN! Languge! Watch it!" He gave a warning glare towards Calvin who was a bit embarssed about doing that in front of Hobbes. Hobbes like to think of him as still that kid he used to pounce when he got home from kindergarden. Well, those times are over.

As Calvin started in to the neighborhood he got nervous. Even if he was with his best friend. His only friend. No one could see him and Hobbes couldn't do anything if something bad happened. And he know that Hobbes would feel so guilty about that. They slowy made their way down the cracked sidewalk way, slowly, cautiously, drafting down their neighborhood. Calvin was nervous, unknown to Hobbes of course. It suprised Calvin. No one said anything. Even though it appeared as though he were talking to the ragged tiger doll in his back coat pocket, no one said anything. Expet the occasional starrer, it was going okay! "Heeey CaLviN!" He got scared 'DAMN no no. not right now. Im in the clear!' Susie walked up with her usual crew. Now, this was no longer 'Little Susie Derkins' that Calvin used to prank, that used to be his friend. Noo. She was different. She was more aggressive. More vecious. Unyeilding. "Hey you ugly retard! Who the hell let you out of the house?" Her gang followed along with it. Just as he dreaded. "Yeah you dumb ass! Who let you out? Don't you want to go play with you little damn tiger doll? Go get a life you fu**ing loser!" The bullying had gotten worse. Way way worse. He pretended it didn't bother him. But on the inside of his 16 year old mind, it was kiling him. He didn't blame Hobbes at all. No. He had been there when not even his own parents wouldn't. He would always be thankful to Hobbes. But it was because he wasn't good enough, to make one good friend. Human friend. And in that he felt more alone than anything.

"Get the hell out of here, you wuss" Random kids were joining in now. Hobbes grew angrier and angier but also more sympathetic. Calvin had to suffer this alone. He couldn't be there to help or say any snappy comebacks. "Calvin! whats the problem with these punks?" "I don't know." Susie chimmed in. "Ohhh you talking to your TIIEEGUURR? Is Little Crazy Calvin talking to the tigerrr? What the hell is a matter with you? Can't you see nobody wants to be your friend? Just go and DIE! I doubt even your parents could miss you." Calvin stood shocked, after a minute he coudn't take it anymore. He just had to run. Tears were threatening to come down his cheeks. However, they didn't. Calvin was starting to be quite accustomed to feeling more and more numb each day. At this point he didnt want to feel anything. Nothing at all. He rushed back to his house hearing Hobbes behind him calling his name. It was no use. He just needed to get out of there. He stopped at his door, panting from the rush. His tiger finally catching up behind him. "Calvin! Calvin! Calm down, Old Buddy! It's okay" Wrapping him into a giant tiger hug. Stroking Calvin's fine hair, comforting him. Calvin panted "Im fine, Im fine! Don't worry, it just got hecktic so i got out of there! I don't care. Im used to it." Hobbes wanted to scream. He felt sick. Sick about how his boy, his bestfriend was getting treated. And he was scared. And I don't mean scared, I mean terrified. 'Poor Calvin...He must feel so alone. What the hell! (excuse my cussing who evers listening) How can they all be so mean to him? He's AMAZING!' Hobbes' claws tensed at his anger and his fangs were clearly visible. He was mad. But moslty sad, for his boy.

Calvin choaked through the tightness of Hobbes' hug. "Gack! Hey Fleebag, it's all okay, you can let go now!" As much as Calvin hated to admit it, he was a bit shakin' up. He needed something. Or so he thought. Now after this he craved it. "Hey Hobbes, Old Pal?" His voice has shaking. Hobbes let go from his hug and looked down at him. "I just need a minute alone outside. I want to be by myself right now. Go ahead and grab some tuna and I'll be right behind you in a bit, okay?" Hobbes got a confused look on his face and then thought maybe he would like a moment to clear things out in his head for now. Besides, he was pretty hungry. Especially after all that running and Calvin would tell him later anyway, but he still was uncertain. "Umm, okay, I guess. Be careful Calvin. I love you. Be in quick. k? Calvin sighed a relieved sigh. "I will. I love you too." They're best friends. They have been best friends for years so they can say this with out being weird. Hobbes made his way inside "bye." "bye buddy."

Calvin made his way to the back of the house. It was a small back yard, but a back yard. His dad hadn't bothered to mow in weeks leaving the grass a high ankle hight. The day was still incredible. But the mood of it was ruined. It couldn't be repaired, but it could be slightly made better. Quickly and precisely, he made his way to the end of this yard and the beginning of the woods. He looked back a couple of times to make sure that Hobbes or his Mother didn't see his shady actions. Calvin got to the edge of the woods and made a quick dash a few yards back. He couldn't be too careful. He walked over to his usual spot where the evidenve of his habit was clear. Calvin reached and felt his left jacket pocket. He smiled. He pulled out the pack he had been working on for the past couple days. He reached for his lighter, which he kept hidden in a tree stump hollow he used to play by as a child. Those were the days. But times had changed.

The air in the woods was musky, but had a warm comforting scent. Reminded him of something... It made him feel safe. He took one of the cigarettes and put it up to his lips. He giggled. This was his favorite part right here. He lit it and took a nice breath. He relaxed. This is the onlything that could help when he was like this. Calvin thought 'This warmth is amazing, it help so much. I just can't let go of this feeling.' His parents would KILL him. Never trust him again, as if they did anyway! Oh God, they just couldn't find out. Hobbes. OH WOW! If Hobbes found out, he would surely be in a massive deal of trouble. But mostly, he didn't want to hurt Hobbes. He didn't want Hobbes to find out that he couldn't trust him with everything. He didnt want to scare Hobbes with his thoughts. Sometimes he scared himself. Things were getting worse and he couldn't take it. Sure, Hobbes helped. And the occasional pep talk with his father cheered him up. But somehow none of that mattered anymore. Things were worse. The innocient days of childhood problems were gone, and couldn't come back. He finished his cigarette and rubbed the but into the moss and dirt covered ground. He tried to relax, but just couldn't.. 'Would no one really care if I died?' He decided he needed another. He grabbed one and switched the lighter. *switshh switshh*. The flame came on. He stared at it. The Beautiful warmth of a flame. And with that and remember the events of the day, he smoked another 2. Before returning to the house. With just a bit, of utter shame.

Calvin walked out of the woods and got a worrying thought. He forgot dammit! Dammit Dammit Dammit! He froze in thought. Ususally he brought a spare change of clothes. But in the recent perdiciment, had not planned ahead for this moment. He thought.. And thought. Finally he came up with a sollution. He would just run up the stairs as fast as he could and be as quiet was possible. His Mom would never notice, she was to busy in her own life at the moment to worry about him .He thanked God for that at the moment. As for Hobbes he...hmmm could he just say he had to go to the bathroom really bad? Yeah yeah that would work. He casually made him way across the yard running the plan through many times in his head. This had to work. He couldn't get caught. This was not over smell was obvious! Oh the things that would happen if they found out! He made his way. Almost there. He tried to courage himself , he opened the door.

Calvin ran through the living room, dodging every obsticle in his way that was keeping him from his bathroom. 'Go Calvin! GO!' His excited brain chanted with in his mind. Sub-consiously he waved a hello to his mother when running past. She got a confused look but then shrugged it off. He was a teenage boy, teenage boys do dumb things. Hobbes was staring out the window at the street but could hear his boy's quick footsteps rapidly comming up the stairs. That startled Hobbes. Had something happened and gone wrong? All at once Calvin burst in his room. Hobbes' tone was loud but also hushed. "Calvin! Whats the matter ,Bud? You okay?" "Hobbes! get out of my way! I have to PEE!" Calvin quickly hurried up and jumped in the bathroom and shut and locked the door and fell back with a relieved sigh. 'Whewww. Wow. that was scary.' Hobbes couldn't get enough of this. His hysterical laughter echoing all over the room for no one to hear but Calvin. Calvin blushed. Well it was better to be embarassed, than to be beaten and be untrusted by his whole family.

Calvin turned on the shower and soaked his clothes in the soap and warm water. He hoped that his tiger friend in the next room wasn't getting suspicious. Hobbes' laughter settled down and he walked about room. Suddenly, something caught his attention. The smell of smoke was prominent in the air. Not just any smoke. Cigarette smoke. Hobbes went over to Calvin's bathroom door and something else worried him. Really rattled him. Calvin was taking a to hide the smell? ' Why? What was he doing? Was Calvin smo.. NO! Not MY Calvin! He must of been hanging around some juveniles that were! Nuhh uhh not my Old Buddy! Calvin is way to smart to do anything like that! But still...He has been acting quite strange latley. Oh Calvin.' The smell of the smoke quickly disipated, along with Calvin's fears.' Boy, I con't believe it actually WORKED! Yes!' He hurried up and took his shower. His newly washed clothes hanging up over the shower curtain rod as he cleaned every trace of the cigarettes he had that day. "Hobbes?" Hobbes woke up from his deep thinking trance. "Uhh. Yeah Calvin?" Calvin turned of the faucet and grabbed the towel. "Can you get me some fresh clothes? I'm getting out now!" Hobbes hopped off the bed and streached. "Sure thing, Old Buddy." Hobbes sounded different. Almost worried or bothered. Mad maybe? Calvin figured he would just ignore it for now. He was too stressed that day to take any more slowly opened the drawer and pulled out some of Calvin's clothes then he thought. He checked the time to see what was appropirate for that time. It was about 4:30, so he picked a nice pair of blue stripped pants and a comfy dark grey top. 'A best friend and a butler, huh?' Hobbes chuckled to himself. Calvin got his towel and opened the door."Burr! Damn Hobbes it's chilly in here." Hobbes gave him his clothes and another warning glare. "Language, it."

While Calvin was dressing in the bathroom,he hoped to find a way to hide to the cigarette pack he brought into the house . He calmed himself. Don't panic. Your in the clear. Its all okay. He picked up the pack and looked for a place to hide it. Just then, Hobbes remembered he didn't give Calvin any clean boxers and , in Hobbes' opinion, was very grody if you didn't change them once a day. Hobbes hurried across the floor and open up his best friends old white dresser and pulled out some soft looking ones. 'Joe Boxer' red with the traditional wink on the side. He giggled at sight of them and shuffled across the floor. 'He'll always be my Calvin. My innocent,Old Buddy.' Hobbes opened the door to the bathroom. And what he saw at that moment, was almost to much for him to handle. Calvin was holding a pack of cigarettes. 'I think I know where that smoke smell was coming from now..'

We both froze. Paralyzed by what the other saw. So we stood there. Locked in a intense stare. Each plauged by a diffferent emotion. One frozon in shock, the other, in shame. Hobbes nearly died. He knew that Calvin wasn't going to say anything first. He started. "Cal.. CALVIN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I THOUGHT YOU WERE A BETTER KID THAN THIS! WHATS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Calvin flinched at his tone. It wasn't as much angery, as suprised and hurt. He quickly tought of a rebudle "No no! Hobbes! It's not what you think! I'm holding these for my friend! I swear!" Hobbes stood agap at the lie. His anger gradually getting the better of him. "CALVIN! Thats the OLDEST lie the the book! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Hobbes paused and gave a hurt look. A hollow look. A look that chilled him to the very bone. "How could you lie to me, Old Buddy? Bestfriend?" Calvin didn't know what to say. By now, he knew it was best to admit the truth. He went to speak but Hobbes wasn't done with his turn yet. "You don't even have any friends besides me! So who could you even be holding for anyway?" Calvin stuck with that thought. 'No friends besides Hobbes. Even he knew it's true.' And even sometimes. He feels like he doesn't even have Hobbes. Like he's all alone. 'Like its only me.' Hobbes grew impatient. "CALVIN!" And so it came. "Yes, Hobbes." "Yes WHAT Calvin?" "I smoke"

"Why Calvin? Why?" Hobbes was starting to calm down. The atmosphere of the entire room had changed . It went from a light happy-go-lucky mood to a desperate miserable one so fast. Calvin thought about his answer carefully and honestly. "Hobbes. It helps. It just helps. As you pointed out, I dont have really any friends." Hobbed felt guilt at that. He didn't mean to say such a horrible thing, he was just mad. Calvin continued. "It just makes me feel something... Like a...Warmth. You know? I like it." Hobbes didn't know what to think. "Calvin, first of all it doesn't help! It Kills! Im sorry for saying that before. I didn't mean it." A slight blush appeared on Hobbes."But it's true, Hobbes." "What?" "Its true, I have no friends." Hobbes sighed. "Calvin, you'll be fine. There are so many nice people in this world, I bet someone is out there just dying to be your best friend! Your incredible and don't ever doubt that!" Calvin sighed. "Okay." Hobbes grabbed the toxic box out of Calvin's hands. "Never again, Calvin. Hear that? NEVER!" Hobbes grabbed Calvin's wrist. Hard. Not trying to hurt him. Or maybe he was? He just wanted to warn Calvin NOT to do this again. "Yeah, yeah okay Hobbes, I won't." Hobbes squeezed harder. "I WONT OK?" Hobbes analysed this was this a lie? He did lie before. "Promise me, Old Buddy?" Hobbes stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Cavlin sighed. "But Hobbes! It helps! Please? How about 3 a day? Is that okay?" "CALVIN! Don't smoke EVER! Dammit!". Calvin quivered. Hobbes hes never really heard Hobbes be so mad or cuss before like that. Hobbes went on. "Or so help me I'LL.."I promise. I promise I wont smoke cigarettes." "Thank you" Hobbes felt sick. He needed to go lay down. He walked out of Calvin's bathroom into the bedroom and streached out on the bed and positioned for Calvin to come lay down with him. He sighed and smoothly walked over to his bed. He laid on the bad with one large plop. The tiger gave his boy a hug from the back and proceded to swiftly stroke his hair. Calvin sunk into Hobbes. Embracing the loving hug from his best friend. His ONLY friend. Calvin was almost practically in hysterics but was holding it in. Not wanting his 16 year old being to cry in front him. Hobbes held him and told him gently in a loving tone. "Its going to be okay. Just wait, Old Buddy. You'll be fine." Once Calvin heard that he just couldn't hold it in any longer. He cried, letting his tiger hold him for hours trying to shed some of the dark emotions reflected on his soul. "Shhh. Its okay, Cal." It had not been a good day.

Calvin woke up in the middle of the night. It was dark and muggy and the smell of the wonderful essence of the night was flowing though his window, into his room. It cooled the air which was just heavy with emotions some hours before. Hobbes still snuggled up beside him. He knew he could always count on him. He had always been there. How had he been so stupid? Why had he kept his habit hidden from his best friend instead of asking for help? Calvin thought. 'It was easier. It just was a fun habit.' He shuffled his feet. He was ahamed of himself for have kept this secret for so long. He felt Hobbes stir a bit. "You awake, Cal?" Calvin was a bit suprised. Hobbes never passed up an opprotunity to sleep! "Yeah, I just woke up a bit ago. You?" Hobbes shrugged. "I never went to sleep." He kicked off some of the blue gray covers that he was wrapped up in and started to tirely stroke Calvin'sgolden blonde locks. Hobbes smiled a hurt tired smile. He loved Calvin's hair. It was reflecting the moonlight anad it looked at though it could have been on fire. But also cool and metalic. It was indescribable. Calvin was taken back a bit. "Why not? You love to sleep. Its all you do!" A sigh came from the jungle cat. "I guess I just couldn't. Not with the situation and all." "...Oh. Ok." "How long?" "Huh?" "How long did you smoke and keep it from me?" "Oh umm.." "No lies, just tell me." "Between 5 and 7 months, I think." Hobbes paused. Calvin had been hiding it that long. "Wow." "Hey Hobbes?" "Yes, Calvin?" A moment of pause came. "Do you still love me?" Hobbes was takes back. He talked in a loud whisper. "Calvin! Of course I do! You can come to me for anything! Anything. Got that?" Calvin smiled. He knew normal teenage boys wouldnt act like this, but then again, he wasn't a normal teenage boy. Calvin eyes filled up even though we would only let a few fall. They gently rolled down Calvin's soft, ivory face and then soaking in to the fur on Hobbes' fuzzy arm. He held Calvin tighter. He would help him he would guide him. After all, what are bestfriends for? Calvin replied before almost drifting back off into a sound sleep. " too. And Hobbes?" "Yes, Old Buddy?" "Im sorry." Hobbes pause not knowing what to say. "Its okay, we all make mistakes." He tried to wait for a respose but he, himself, drifted of into a subtle sleep as the cool, night summer breeze brushed through the window over them.

The bright light of the sun reflected upon Calvin's opposite wall. The sun pacing its self as it steadily worked its way up. Hobbes was already up. He couldn't really sleep. Not all that well. It was about 6:37 on this Tuesday morning. An idea popped into his head. He got up and took the pack of cigarettes with him. Calvin was still . That meant he had time to get rid of them. He slowly opened the bedroom door, being careful that it didn;t creak and swiftly made his way down the stairs. He went through the living room and looked around. Calvin's Mom had fallen asleep on the couch again. Now adays she was a bit of a wreck. Hobbes' ears perked up. Sounds like Calvin's Dad his in his bedroom. Him and his wife were not doing very well and it appeared to Hobbes that they were taking it out on Calvin. Hobbes sighed and made his way to the front door. Once again, being careful to not make any noise. He shrugged. ' What am I even suppose to do with these?" He an idea. He headed to the bridge down the road. The river would be a perfect place to get rid of this box of toxin. He fast walked down to the bridge. He wanted to get hime before Calvin would notice. He saw the small red rusty bridge in the distance and as he arrived he felt peace. His head hung over the edge as he smelled the crisp river air. The river where Calvin and him used to play pirates. He looked at the object in his hand. "We won't be needing your assistence anymore. Hurting my Little Buddy? Thats a penelty only forgiven by death!" He let go of the box and watched it ragedly float away in the water. He chuckled at his joke. "Guess its time I should get back to the house. Don't want Calvin waking up with out me." He made his way back. Walking through the calm neighborhood, looking at all the houses. Maybe one of them needed a friend. Maybe one like Calvin?

Hobbes slyly slipped through the door, not wanting to be caught. He was about to make his was up the stairs when Calvin's mom came out. She was tiredly walking up the stairs. Probably to check on Calvin. She stepped on him. "Oh! Oh it's just you Hobbes." 'What do you mean "just me"? I'm dashing!' She picked up his stuffed tiger form and looked into his eyes. Unseriously, of course. She began. "Do you know what's happening to Calvin?" Her words suprised him. She continued to talk to the supposed inanimate object. "He's been more down than usual lately. Ever since that fight, really. Does he even have any friends? Oh Hobbes. He's not a bad kid. He has his faults. But everybody as their faults. I just want him back." Hobbes heard her, but his mind was still stuck on that one sentence. 'Ever since the fight? What fight? I would have known about such a fight, if it existed! Calvin? Getting hurt?' She made her way upstairs carring Hobbes with her. Her light pink pajama pants rustled and her top reflected light. She paused outside his door and looked at him. "Pfft. Why am I asking you this anyway? Your not real...Its still nice just talking to someone though. She opened his door and looked at him for a couple proceded to go in. She layed Hobbes by Calvin's side. Thats where they would always be. Side by side. She patted his head and then walked out and shut the door sighes. 'If only you knew." Hobbes wrapped his around the boy and held him tight. He faded into a comfortable sleep. But just before that he heared a very subtle , "Thank you."

Calvin awoke the the soft rythemic purrs of Hobbes next to him. The stripped cat's tail swishing about oblivious to him. Calvin silently chuckled to himself. He loved Hobbes. He truly did. He was his best friend. Not even just that. Maybe like an older brother? A dad figure? Oh whatever. It didn't really matter. He was just happy to have him. He wanted to get up but he really didn't want to wake up Hobbes. After all, he had been up all night worried and he needed his sleep. Calvin thought out how to work his way out. Then he decided the gradually shuffling his way out was the best plan. He slowly and descreatly shifted his way out, slipping through Hobbes grip. His feet hit the soft white rug and he knew he was quietly stepped to the edge of the room and opened his door, being sure not to make any noise. He stepped out of his room and took a nice stretch. He yawned. Not just any yawn. He double yawned.

Sometime on special occasions when he was really tired, he triple yawned He had done that ever since him and Hobbes had collided sleads a couple of winters back. Even though the two probably weren't even connected. It was just a beginning refrence point. He tiredly trudged his way down the stairs so his dark green home. He went into the kitchen to get himself a bowl of cereal. He went and grabbed the box. He read it and smiled. "Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs" He sat down at the breakfast counter and poured himself a bowl. He hopped up in the stool and stared at it. Then he heard a voice. "Hey sport, how've you been? Calvin yelled and turned around startled nearly having a heart attack. He turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. He had just woken up it looked like. He was wearing long plaid Joe Boxers and a plain white tank top. He wasnt wearing glasses and his hair looked like sasquatch wipped his ass on his head. Calvin outward laughed at the thought and his father scrunch his eyes in a confused mannor. "Whats the matter, son?" Calvin laughed a bit more and then shrugged it off. "Haha, ohh nothing, Dad. So what's up?" Calvin started on his bowl of cereal and conversed with his father. He was glad to see his dad. He had been working a lot latley and they hadn't really talked. Calvin's dad shrugged it off. "Nothing really, Cal. Been busy at the office getting those tax returns finished. Sooo fun!" They both laughed at the sarcasm. "Well, I have work to do around the house. See you later sport!" He rubbed Calvin's head and walked back into his room. Calvin missed his dad. He hardly got to see his father anymore. He was always busy. Calvin walked in to the living room and plopped on his leather couch. He spotted and grabbed the remote and began switching through the channels.'Is there really nothing good to watch on T.V now adays? Meh, I'll just settle for this.' Calvin laid there on the couch, relaxing for the first time in weeks just watching some stupid show he found. He let the couch absorb him and he closed his eyes and just listened. It was just only him. He didn't know whether he was sad or happy at that thought. But he just needed to relax. He layed there until the show was over, just waiting for another one to start. Then heard something. "Calvin!"

Hobbes came quickly down the stairs and stood by Calvin. Giving him a look. It wasn't a bad look. Well, it was. But more one out of concern and annoyance. Calvin look up at him with a confused look. "What?" Hobbes' eyes grew tighter but his mouth was curved into a slight smile. "You're not going to be out of my sight for a while, Old Buddy. Im offically grounding you!" Calvin scoffed. "You can't ground me! Your not my parent!" "Calvin, I'm going everywhere with you,you're grounded and there'snothing you can do. Untill your better and I cant completely trust you again, your grounded." "HOBBES! Thats not fair! I thought we got over this! I won't do it again! I promised!" "Calvin, I know you promised. But you already did it. I'm going to punish you for what you did do. You deserve it for being so stupid about that." "But Hobbes!" Calvin was getting desperate. Hobbes couldn't ground him, and if he did Calvin couldn't get out of it. Hobbes could easily beat Calvin in a fight. That much hadn't changed. "Calvin, its not the cigarettes jumped in your hand and made you smoke them!" Calvin thought about it for a moment. Hobbes was just trying to look out for him. Be a good friend. He sighed. "Ok,Hobbes. You got me there...Okay, I'm grounded. But I'm not going anywhere today. So lets just chill." "Thank you, Calvin and okay we can do that but I'm taking away some privliges, and don't disobey me either! Otherwise,I think you know what you'd get!" Hobbes lifted and shook his fist, half kidding and half serious. Calvin smiled but then relized he was serious and quickly agreed. Then they both sat together on the brown leather couch and watched t.v. The sun's vibrent rays leaking through the window, brightening up the atmosphere for the two best friends.

For the next 4 hours they both stretched out on the couch watching shows together , laughing together, and just talking together. The day was going better than yesterday. Actually great! Calvin was to feel better and so was Hobbes. But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. He still was, but right now he was enjoying quality time with his boy. Something they both needed and hadn't really had in a long time. A couple of times times they were interupted by his parents loud fighting. It bothered Calvin that his parents fought. Withen his thoughts, all he wanted was to be a happy family again. To be like it was when he was a kid. How come life was never like t.v? Where the family's overcame their problems. He thought he was most of the problem. Always letting his parents down by having no friends and being so weird. He was sorry for everything. Sorry for the fighting, for the confusion, for the drama. He leaned over to Hobbes, who was sitting up on the couch lost in a movie. "Hey, Hobbes?" Hobbes diverted his attention from the t.v and looked at Calvin. "Yes, Old Buddy?" Calvin had a look on his face that bothered him a bit. "Hobbes, do you think my parents are going to get a divorce?" Hobbes froze. He wasn't expecting such a question. "Well, Calvin uhh." "Hobbes, just tell the truth. Please." Hobbes shrugged. "I don't know, Calvin. I'm sorry" Calvin shrugged. "It's okay, Hobbes. Don't worry about it." They sat there in silence for a while. No noise except the chatter of the t.v. Then Calvin asked another question. "Do you think they fight because of me?" At this, he felt sympathetic. He was blaming it on himself? "Calvin! Don't you ever blame your parents fighting on you! It has nothing to do with you. It has to do with their own problems and differences. NOT you. Your just a victim in all of this. A bystander. Don't think that, Calvin, becuase it's not about you." Calvin fake smiled. "Okay, Hobbes. Thank you." "No need for that! I'm your best friend!" Calvin thought. 'I never needed a friend, like I do now."

A couple of days had passed since getting caught and Calvin was okay but going a bit crazy. Hobbes' grounding was really getting to him. He wasn't allowed to play video games, or listen to his mp3, or even watch anymore t.v! And he was suppose to sit on his front stoop for about 15 minuted a day. Calvin rubbed his back. He was going to have a nasty bruise pretty soon from where Hobbes had kidney jabbed him. Calvin growled. He just wanted to play Space Exploration XII for a tiny bit and figured he could get away with it. But like Hobbes said, he was always watching. Calvin and Hobbes were up in Calvin's room playing Monopoly."Hobbes, that 4 spaces! Not 3!" Hobbes chuckled. "Who's counting anyway? Mind your own buisness. Haha." Bweep! Bweep! Calvin looked at his dresser at his phone. "Pause! I got a text from someone." "You can't do that! And I wonder who from? Isn't that phone only for family emergencies? " "Yeah, it is. I know" Calvin stood up and walked over to his dresser. He picked up his phone. 'From Unknown Sender? Hmm...' He opened the message. He read it to himself. ' Hey you retard! WTF why haven't you died yet? we're all waiting! haha go the f**k away. nobody likes you. i cant wait if we see you. be propared you little runt. go to hell you crazy little sh**. Go die ina hole you pathetic ugly bitch. and have fun with it. we'll be there to cover the grave.' He stood staring at the message. He couldn't say anything. He must have had a look on his face because Hobbes started to look concerned. "Something wrong, Old Buddy? Let me see!" Hobbes stood up and walk to Calvin and went to slap his back. But all Hobbes' hand hit was air. Calvin ran out of the room faster than a bullet. Calvin, not even knowing what he was running from. Or maybe toward?

Calvin didn't want anyone to know where he was going. In times like that, he just really wanted to be alone. He practially jumped down the stairs and hardly landed on his feet. He stood there for a short moment and then continued to go. He rushed past his mom and knocked into her making her drop her car keys. "Ughh, Calvin!" Where are you going in such a hurry?Your sucha bother recently, I swear!" Calvin turned around to look at her but did't have time to stop to answer. He vigorously dashed out the back door and ran into the backyard. He stopped for a moment and thought out loud where to go. "Where? Where?. He tried to think but he could hear Hobbes comming through the house after him. "Dammit!" He ran into the woods with all his force. He completly submerged himself in the wilderness. No one was there. To yell, to judge. He forced himself further in the forest. Going further in than he ever had before. Practically flying though the leaves and trees among him. Then it came "Whaaa! OOF!" Now, instead of dashing and flying, he was on his side in the woods, gasping for air and clutching his arm. Whic was now bleeding perfusly. "Oh God." Calvin was more annoyed then scared but it was all the same. He sat up next the tall Oak tree he was momentarily haulted by and allowed himself to catch his breath. His sides where aching and his head hurt. But then he realized how he didn't hurt inside. He feel cool and stable. Almost.. numb? He felt both curious and threatened to discover what he just did. Was he enjoying this pain coming from his arm? The blood trickling down his wounded appendige? He liked it? Calvin was intreged and frustrated at this knowledge. "What's the matter with me?" He whispered to forest. It's hollow comfort sweeping around him.

Calvin took a look at the wound on his arm. The one that was giving him so much glory in that moment. While also giving his so much shame. But this feeling was just so good. He took off his grey shirt and tried to use it to sponge up some of the blood that was leaking out of him. He flinched when it touched the wound but he knew it needed to be done. He tighting tied the grey shirt, which was now a deep red, around his forearm. He stood up and immediately felt woosy. His head was light and dizzy and his body felt like it was swaying. "Ohhh God. Daamnn." He shuffled slowly, making his way to the house. panting both from the exaustion of the running and trama, but also from the pain too. As much as he liked it, he wasn't used to it. He thought of something. "MY CELL PHONE!" He smiled and reached in his pocket. His empty pocket. "Dammit. Ugh...I guess I'l just have to walk on. He trudged through the dead leaves and brush, slowly and steadily making his way back to his home. Then he heard a voice in the distance.

(**Hey guys! This is mee, writing to you. This it the first part of my - Only Me, All Alone - Trilogy! Now, I'm not going to make it 2 different storys! its going to be 1 story, this is just the first section! I will write all 3 no matter what. Im not going to do the whole 'Ohh, if you don't review I'm not doing it becuase I'm a insecure whinerr who's going to discontinue this becuase you dont say you dooo WAhhh!' I will actually go though with NOT ONLY this but EVERY story I DO! And Although reviews aren't really nessary for me to keep on writing, I would really appreciate them 3 Thank you! So what did you think? Any suggestions! I want no O.C or weird random suggestions, but you can say them if you want, cuz I care about all your ideas :3 ! Thanks you guys! Tell your frieands? Friend' s friends? lol thanks and i hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing :)) **


End file.
